I Think This Will Be Fun
by inudbzgirl
Summary: The futuristic Miko and the Daiyoukai kissing, hugging, traveling. It seems too good to be true right. But when a new force that is stronger than Naraku threatens the feudal era once again, the Inu-tachi band together for the first time in three years. Sequel to This Will Be Fun/She Can Be Silly Too. SessKag InuKik MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha has never been mine…EVER, no matter how much I wish for it to be.**

**I Think This Will Be Fun**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Flashback**

He smiled inwardly, he didn't know how traveling and staying with this futuristic Miko would end, but he wouldn't question it, he wasn't one to question everything in the world anyway. Looking down at her subtlety barely holding in the smile he was feeling and recalling the kisses they just shared thought one final time "This will be fun"

**One hour later**

The daiyoukai taking in the spring's warm breeze continued his slow stride as the Miko now growing weary slowed her pace from what it had been when they began their journey just one hour before. He shook his head reminding himself that she was a human- a beautiful, seductive human woman and that she would in fact grow tired much easily than he himself would. He began to slow his pace some more as he smelt the arousal (that had been there an hour ago) diminish from her body.

Looking down at her with slightly concerned eyes asked "Do you need to rest Miko"

Startled as this was the first time he spoke to her since they began walking responded quickly "No, not at all I'm fine"

"You're lying Miko. Or have you forgotten that I've traveled with humans and know their bodies' limitations." He replied challenging her

"You've traveled with a small human girl, it's not the same."

"I haven't noticed the difference all humans need rest because of their weak physicality"

Feeling her anger rise at the arrogant demon spat "You didn't say I had weak physicality when you were kissing me like your life depended on it."

"Once again you are mistaken Miko" he replied his anger also growing at her smart remark "You said that you could not be seduced by any demon half or otherwise and it was my duty as the Lord of the West to prove you false, which is what I did with ease"

"And those smooth, soft kisses that seemed to beg me to follow you"

Shocked at her realization of his plans retorted quickly "I did not say anything about you traveling with me. Those words never left my tongue. You assumed I wanted you to come along, and to be chivalrous I did not cast you away"

Feeling foolish for the millionth time that day she pondered his words. 'I should've known he wasn't inviting me to join him, once again I let my emotions rule my actions, no wonder no one wants to be with me, not Inuyasha and certainly not Sesshomaru-sama.'

Refusing to cry from his response she replied with venom "You could've let me go easily, I am a grown woman I can take care of myself. I do not need anyone's help or pity. This includes the help of an arrogant, insolent, annoying demon." She stormed away quickly, tears threatening to gather in her eyes

Sesshomaru realizing what she just said and did swallowed his pride for the first time of his life and turned to grab her arm. "No"

Snatching her arm away from him with force replied "No, what?"

"I will not allow you to travel alone and get yourself killed."

"Who said I will be traveling"

"I'm not foolish, you would not travel to the old Miko's village as the formerly dead priestess and my idiotic brother would be living there, in addition to your two married friends the taijiya and Houshi. You told me not long ago that you had nothing else. So what else would you do when you have nowhere to stay?"  
Replaying what he said in her head she responded "There are plenty of villages without a Miko. I could stay in one of those"

"You have not completed your priestess training Miko. This I can tell because I feel a stronger presence from the once deceased priestess than from you. And you are her reincarnation meaning you should be stronger."

"That doesn't mean I can't stay in one of those villages and complete my training." She responded quickly "I don't have to travel with you"

"I'm not asking you, I'm commanding you to come with me to my castle. And this Sesshomaru will not be disobeyed"

Scoffing she replied "You command me to come with you. Let's get something straight here bub I don't have to go anywhere with you. You're just like Inuyasha, always commanding and bossing people around. Maybe if you weren't such a jerk I would come along with you."

Mentally gasping at her words Sesshomaru found himself slightly hurt by them. Hadn't those kisses been enough for her to realize he wanted no needed her to stay. It seemed to be moments before, it's astounding how quickly things could turn.

Swallowing his pride for the second time in his life and the second time that day in that hour (God this woman had a spell cast on him) he told her "Okay I will return you to the Elder Miko's village, for you to complete your training. After that I don't care where you go, but I will not allow you to get yourself killed being alone without any weapons or training. Is that clear"

Kagome slightly shrinking at his words responded "Yes Sesshomaru-sama very clear" she bowed her head slightly, it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to stay with him to see where and what the future holds but her big mouth cost her that.

"Good" he replied turning from her "Now grab onto the mokomoko"

"Huh" she asked in confusion "You mean the furry thing"

"It is not a "furry thing" but yes"

Nodding her head she climbed up the soft fur and buried her head in it. "Wow this is so soft"

Feeling slight arousal building up inside of him as she buried herself within his fur he said "Hold tightly Miko, I don't want to run the risk dropping you and having to catch you"

Nodding she held tighter as he took to the skies much faster than Inuyasha would have. She had to keep closing her eyes to keep the tears from gathering in her eyes as he flew quickly, she had never traveled with anyone this fast and it was quite exhilarating. Wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning back spreading her arms wide she laughed and screamed "I'm like a bird"

Smiling inwardly he gripped her tighter as she continued to laugh. The grip to her thighs caused her to gasp and he could smell the arousal admitting from her again.

"And this woman said I couldn't seduce her" he thought to himself smugly not noticing that she was slipping from his back.

When he heard a scream register into his ears he noticed that a certain body heat was missing. Looking below him he saw Kagome descending to the ground rapidly flailing her arms to stay afloat, all of course to no avail.

Shaking his head at his own carelessness he descended after her at a much quicker rate as she continued to scream. "Help me Sesshomaru-sama" He dropped under her and caught her bridal style as she continued to shake.

Clutching his kimono tightly she breathed erratically, you would think she would be used to falling from high altitudes, but the three years away from the feudal era had changed a lot.

"Are you alright Miko" he asked her as gently as he could

Still shaking in her state of mind she responded without thinking "Inu-yasha" before crying loudly

Slightly startled at her tears, and even more slightly hurt by her words he gripped her tightly and headed towards Kaede's village_. "If the Miko wants to see the foolish hanyou, then she can see him. I was foolish to believe she may have wanted otherwise."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying to buy it.

Kagome: Why?

Fluffy: Lucrative profit *looks at name* How many times must I tell you woman, I AM NOT FLUFFY

Kagome: *Lunges toward him* FLUFFY

Chapter 2

The daiyoukai moved quickly through the skies, gripping the still shivering form of the young woman in his arms tightly, this time ensuring that she wouldn't fall. At least not until she was closer to the ground and the impact wouldn't harm her.

He chastised himself for following mere emotions. It was foolish to believe that the human woman would want to travel with him, it was foolish to give in to his lustful desires and taste her lips, it was foolish to gain feelings for the human in the first place. He had known that she was still foolishly in love with his idiotic half-brother and yet he felt as if he could lure her affections from the annoying hanyou to someone of his caliber. That had been a mistake on his part.

In his hundreds of years of life he had learned much, one of those things was not following your emotions, for many people mistake them for weakness and you would end up dead. He learned that lesson when he lost his father for protecting a useless hanyou and a pathetic human woman. Yes he protected Rin with his life but that was not the same case, he at least knew Rin held admiration for him and considered him a father-figure of sorts, his affections and protective nature of her would not be in vain.

But with this woman he took a chance, gave into his desires for once. It was something he could not do with Kagura as she was connected to Naraku in ways that those ties could not be severed. To have given into her would have put the life of his young ward at stake and that was something that he simply could not do, no matter how strong his feelings for her were.

With Kagome however there was no stake of danger. There wasn't a Naraku to constantly worry about and he could easily ward off any minor threats that passed their way. Not only that but Rin adored her almost as much as she adored himself and that is what would've made their culmination that much better. He forgot to calculate the biggest threat of any relationship at all however-love.

She loved that pathetic hanyou and had done so for three years. Once you're in love with someone at least once humans were in love with someone it was hard to not love the person again. He knew that she would still love him, but he felt as if her acceptance to his invitation to join him meant that she was willing to move on from the hanyou. But when she was faced with her death, twice that day in fact she had muttered the name of said hanyou and he knew that he couldn't replace him in her heart.

So he would let her have her wish. He would return her to the old Miko's village, he would let her finish her training, he would let her live her life on her own. He just silently hoped that the elder Miko and the hanyou's culmination wouldn't break her heart too much.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha with Kikyo on his back traveled through the forest of Cherry Trees searching for Kagome.

"Where could she have gone that quickly" Inuyasha mulled out loud gripping Kikyo tighter

"It's been well over an hour, she could be anywhere by now"

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let her go off"

"The fault is mine, I could've stopped her" Kikyo replied. I could've said no to Inuyasha

"If it's only been an hour I should still be able to sniff her out"

"Hm" Kikyo responded searching for the younger Miko with her eyes

Sniffing the air again Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru"

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru is heading toward Kaede's village"

"You said earlier that he often visits Rin-chan am I right"

"Yeah but he just saw her, he must be going there for another reason" he began to change his direction following Sesshomaru's scent

"Don't you think Kagome-sama's safety is a lot more important?" Kikyo asked him

"She should be fine, I wouldn't go after him if I wasn't sure of that. There hasn't been a demon horde since Naraku's defeat three years ago. We have nothing to worry about"

She didn't respond, she only silently prayed that Kagome was alright

Kaede's village

When he reached Kaede's village he landed gracefully on the ground and proceeded slowly to her hut.

"Hey Sesshomaru" he heard the voice of Inuyasha reach his ears

Slowly gritting his teeth he ignored the younger inuyoukai and continued the task at hand.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled again picking up his pace

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said in a soothing voice before looking toward Sesshomaru "Kagome-sama" she whispered

"What" Inuyasha responded to her before turning his attention back to his brother "Hey what are you doing with Kagome"

Finally stopping he turned to face the hanyou "If you're done screaming like a child I will answer your question"

Setting Kikyo down he nodded as Kikyo approached Sesshomaru and bowed slightly "Sesshomaru-sama"

He nodded before looking back to Kagome

"Kagome. Inuya-" Shippo runs out of the hut immediately stopping at the scene before him before turning back to the hut "Miroku, Sango, Kaede"

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asks as she steps outside her husband and daughters in tow

Looking up she receives the answer to her question. Gasping she steps back into the hut slightly.

"What's going on" Miroku asked looking from face to face.

"Allow me to explain" Kikyo steps forward into his line of sight

"K-kikyo-sama" Miroku stutters unable to hide his surprise

"Kikyo's alive" Shippo stated "But how?"

At this moment Kaede immerged from the hut and took in the scene before her, reacting in the same manner the other three had. "Sister, how?"

"The younger Miko made the wish" Sesshomaru stated stoically

"How did you end up with Kagome?" Miroku asked with curiosity, slightly on guard.

"I will not speak with you" he responded coldly "My only business is with the old Miko, the formerly deceased priestess, and the hanyou. Not you"

"Well come" Kaede said still shocked at the sight of her sister "We will discuss this matter" she turned and walked to her hut.

Sesshomaru still carrying an unconscious Kagome slowly followed with Inuyasha and Kikyo in tow, leaving the other three confused and dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…yet**

**Inuyasha: Don't say yet as if you ever will**

**Inudbzgirl: *cries***

**Kikyo: Inuyasha, don't make the author cry**

**Inuyasha: Why not she's a weakling anyways**

**Kikyo: someone won't like it**

**Kagome: Inuyasha….**

**Inuyasha: *gulps***

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Chapter 3**

The group of five minus Kagome as she still was virtually unconscious sat around Kaede's cooking pot that was still convinently placed in the middle of the small hut even after three years.

Kaede was still weary of her elder sister and the daiyoukai's presence but willed herself to ignore it. "Now" she began softly "Will ye tell me what is going on"

"Allow me to explain" Kikyo began softly "Three years ago after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome-sama made a secret wish on the jewel when none of her comrades were in the vicinity to hear it. She wished for my life to be restored"

Inuyasha continued for her "We all thought that Kikyo was gone forever and that Kagome's wish was to destroy Naraku we had no idea of the true wish she made on the jewel. The jewel after Naraku's defeat disappeared along with Kagome."

"The jewel in its final moments resurfaced and brought the three protectors of it back together again. Kagome-sama, Inuyasha and myself, effectively restoring my life."

"How did ye become a part of this situation" Kaede addressed Sesshomaru

"The hanyou here chose the elder Miko, the younger Miko in distress was attacked by a demon horde, I saved her"

"A DEMON HORDE" Inuyasha screamed "There hasn't been one of those since Naraku's defeat"

"That is indeed odd" Kaede replied quickly

"Perhaps there is another force at work" Kikyo stated as she continued to think

As the other three continued to ponder the situation Inuyasha looked back and forth between each face. "So what you're saying is after fifty years of fighting and three years of peace Kikyo and Kagome's lives are in danger again"

"Perhaps" Kikyo responded looking at him softly "If we are the targets then Kagome-sama must complete her training" she then looked to Sesshomaru "Is that why you brought her here Sesshomaru-sama"

He didn't respond, just continued to look at her stoically. Understanding the message Kikyo turned her attention to Kagome. "Now if only Kagome-sama would wake" she told the group

"She shall be fine she just needs rest" Kaede assured her

At this Sesshomaru stood to leave, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha "Hey where you going"

"My business here is complete" he said firmly "Miko, where is Rin"

"The young lass went flower-picking earlier, she should be returning soon"

Nodding his head he proceeded out of the hut. "What's his problem" Inuyasha asked the two priestesses

Sango/Miroku's hut

"I wonder what they're talking about" Sango lamented to her husband

"Something undoubtedly important, if Kagome-sama is unconscious and Kikyo-sama is alive" Miroku responded

"I wanna see Kagome" Shippo whined "When can I see her"

"Soon Shippo-chan" Sango soothed "They are having a very important conversation" one we couldn't be a part of, three years ago we knew everything that was going on, she thought to herself.

A few minutes later two three year old twins swarmed the hut "Mama, Papa" they both screamed

"Shh" their mother scolded "Your brother is sleeping"

"Papa" the elder twin Yuki walked to her father "You have to see the flowers us and Rin-chan picked"

"We" he said correcting her "You have to see the flowers we and Rin-chan picked"

"Papa you didn't pick flowers" she responded with a smile

He smiled back before giving her a warm hug, kiss on the cheek and a prideful smile; he had truly become a family man.

"Cute foxy" the younger twin Saya began to pet Shippo

"Hey, hey, hey" he laughed softly "Watch the hair"

"Look Sesshomaru is coming from the hut" Sango interrupted the others

"Their conversation ended rather quickly" Miroku responded also looking out at the demon

"Kagome, Kagome" Shippo yelled running towards Kaede's hut

"Kag-ome Kag-ome" the twins followed closely behind speaking in broken words their parents, carrying their younger brother not too far behind

When Shippo bolted into Kaede's hut he halted when he saw Kagome's unconscious form. He starts to tear up "K-Kagome" he says to the still form

"She will be alright child" Kaede says to him

Shippo begins to get angry and turns to Inuyasha "Stupid Inuyasha, what did you do to her"

"It wasn't my fault" he responded equally angry

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said to him with a firm, soothing tone

"Sorry" he replies calming down "It's just I didn't have anything to do with the horde"

"Horde?" Sango questioned as she entered the hut "What is going on"

"I was wondering the same thing" Miroku cut in eyeing everyone in the room

"I shall explain" Kaede told the group "Sit"

As the other three began to sit Kaede told them the story she had not long ago been told. She paused ever so often to take in the other three's expressions as she finished up the story.

"Kagome-sama truly is amazing" Miroku said in astonishment, Sango nodded her head in agreeance

"Yeah much better than stupid Inuyasha"

"Why you" Inuyasha began to ball up his fist

Outside

"Are you being treated well" Sesshomaru asked his former ward

"Yes Kaede-baa-chan treats me especially well, I'm enjoying my time here" Rin replied with a smile

Nodding his head he responded "Very well" he took his leave

"When will I see you again Sesshomaru-sama" Rin asked her idol

"Soon" he replied before taking to the skies

"So long Sesshomaru-sama" she said to herself softly before proceeding into her second home

The scene in front of her caused her mouth to drop "Kagome-chan, Kikyo-sama. But how"

"I can tell we will spend a lot of time telling everyone this story" Inuyasha said to Kikyo

"I agree" she said with a laugh

"Ugnnhuh" Kagome said as she came to

"Kagome" Shippo exclaimed happily "I'm glad you're okay"

She gave the kitsune a weak smile before glancing around the room "Where am I"

"Kaede's hut" Kikyo replied softly "Sesshomaru-sama brought you here"

Bolting upright she exclaimed in surprise "He did, that jerk" she then remembered the fight they had

"Kagome-chan is something wrong" Sango asked her

"No, no I'm fine" she lied a smile plastered on her face

"Kagome" Inuyasha looked at her with soft eyes "Are you sure"

"Yes perfectly fine"

"Then we must prepare to leave" Kikyo said looking at her firmly

"What do you mean" Kagome replied

"The horde that attacked you appeared from somewhere. You must complete your training so that you will not be caught off guard" Kikyo replied

"Perhaps it was coincidence" Kagome countered "No need to get worked up"

"She is right child" Kaede cut in "There has to be a reason the demon horde appears now as the three of ye are reunited. Ye must be ready"

"Kikyo-sama you said we must prepare to leave, what did you mean by that" Kagome asked wearily

"We will complete your training in the northern mountains, just as I and Kaede did long ago"

"Whoa, whoa why there" Kagome asked

"It is a safe place to train and strenuous enough to challenge us both"

"No offense Kikyo-sama but can't Kaede train me"

"No offense taken" Kikyo responded softly

"I'm sorry child, but I cannot train ye, my sister is right in her facts, it would be best if ye received your training from her"

Finally relenting Kagome nodded "Okay"

"Kagome-sama" Kikyo started with a bow "May you give me the opportunity to train you"

"Sure" she nodded genuinely 'It's not as if I have a choice in the matter anymore' she thought softly 'Sesshomaru-sama, I wish I could've stayed with you'

**Okay so Kikyo is going to train Kagome in the mountains lol, I can't wait to see how that turns out. Thanks to MikanSakuraAngel and Momo1991 for the reviews.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: The journey begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Kagome: Yet, right?**

**Inudbzgirl: No, never**

**Kagome: why not**

**Inudbzgirl: I don't have the money for it**

**Kikyo: that must suck**

**Inudbzgirl: it does, but I'll get over it**

**Chapter 4: The journey begins**

* * *

**The Next Day**

The eldest Miko emerged from her hut, early that very next morning. She began to travel through Inuyasha forest, relishing in the warm breeze that continued to blow even on this day.

"This is a strange predicament we have now come across. My sister has been revived and she and Inuyasha have once again declared their love for one another. They seemed to have disregarded Kagome's feelings in the matter and let her fend for herself as a demon horde attacked. Luckily she was saved by the daiyoukai Sesshomaru-sama, but what were his reasons for saving her. And why was she so upset when she was returned to the village, was it because of my sister and Inuyasha or an entirely different reason. It really seems I know very little after all"

Returning to her hut she was startled when she saw her sister emerge.

"Kaede, did I frighten you, I'm sorry"

"No, that isn't it. I do not startle easily"

"Well that is good. We never truly had a conversation when I was revived the first time. It seems much has changed about you and the village"

"Fifty years can bring many changes, although ye seem to have much of the same personality"

"Time only goes on for the living, now if you'll excuse me"

Kaede watched as her sister departed with a sigh. Turning to her hut she proceeded inside.

* * *

Kikyo walked through Inuyasha's forest alone. She scolded herself for not bringing Inuyasha, she was his mate now was she not, at least she thought so, they hadn't really made their nuptials clear as of yet. Sighing she continued to think of the new life that had been given to her. Given to her by the same woman she had caused much pain in the past. It made her sick to remember how she had acted towards her before they truly met each other when they were trapped in the caves. She had never acted that way when she was alive the first time, jealousy truly was a terrible thing.

But she had nothing to be jealous of this time around right, Inuyasha was her love again and although she should be rejoicing because she finally has happiness she can't help but feel the immense guilt take-over her as her reincarnation's face popped into her mind. She shook her head vigorously they had more important things to worry about, like the new destructive force among them.

She couldn't help but notice the strong aura emitting from the southern lands and wondered if Kagome and the Houshi had felt it as well. Mentally sighing as she wondered if she'd ever be able to rest she began to return to the village.

As she approached Kaede's hut she was stopped by Inuyasha "Where the hell were you"

"I was just taking a walk through the forest"

"Alone?"

"Yes, I'm used to being alone"

"Not without your arrows you're not" he tossed them to her

"I had no idea I forgot them"

"You always used to have them by instinct but now you don't" he paused "Do you think it would be safe for you and Kagome to travel alone"

"Two immensely strong priestesses" she smiled "Why wouldn't it be"

"Um because, you just forgot your arrows and Kagome is notorious for forgetting hers or dropping them. And I won't be around to protect you guys so-"

"We won't need your protection" Kagome said as she emerged from the hut having heard their conversation "We can handle ourselves"

"Kagome I didn't mean it like-"

"I understand Inuyasha; you have a need to protect us both. And yes I do have a tendency to drop my arrows or freeze in situations. But that's what this training is for, to snap me out of that. And I'd like to conquer that without any interference whatsoever. I just need the teachings of my mentor" she nodded towards Kikyo

"But that horde?"

"It will be fine Inuyasha" Kikyo assured him "I felt the aura move to the south, it would be safest to train in the north"

"But Kikyo-"

"I promise we BOTH will be fine" she smiled at him

He blushed before replying "Okay"

Kagome watched the scene before her before turning away "I'll go get dressed now"

'Honestly, I don't care if they love each other, or are mates, or married or whatever, but do they have to be all lovey-dovey in front of me' she frowned slightly 'At least in the mountains I won't have to worry about that. I'll just have to worry about being around the woman I was jealous of for so long' she sighed 'But I don't have to be jealous anymore do I? I don't love Inuyasha anymore. At least I don't think I do. I should've stayed with Sesshomaru-sama, me and my big mouth'

She emerged from the hut, this time clad in priestess wear. "You look lovely Kagome-sama" Kikyo told her with a smile

"Thanks, I guess"

"Good morning Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-san, Kikyo-sama" a cheerful Rin greeted them "How are you all"

Inuyasha feh'd at the little girl while Kagome and Kikyo smiled down at her. "We are great Rin-chan" Kagome replied for the three of them

"I hear you two will be training in the mountains" she said with another burst of enthusiasm

Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other "Yes we will be" Kikyo told her

"Well, I was wondering" she began making circles with her feet, looking down at them "If I would be allowed to travel with you"

"WHAT" Kagome screamed loud enough for the three of them.

"I would like to train with you" Rin repeated

"Absolutely not" Kikyo told the girl with a firm voice

She stared defiantly at the women she admired before responding "I believe I should be allowed to go"

"Don't you think you're too young to think about training" Kagome asked her in the caring voice she reserved for children

"No I do not, I'm 12 and will be 13 soon" she said in a slight whine

"I don't think it would be a good idea" Kagome replied softly

Rin stiffened they just had to let her come along "3 years ago when Naraku reigned these lands I was defenseless. I had to rely on Sesshomaru-sama and even you guys more times than I could count." She stared at them boldly "I don't wish to be a hindrance any longer, I have learned of herbs and things from Kaede-baa-chan. All I need to learn now is the fighting aspect of it all."

The two priestesses looked to each other once more, was Rin telling them that she wished to be a priestess.

"Rin" Kagome started softly "Are you telling us that-"

"Yes" Rin cut her off "I wish to be a priestess"

They took on a look of shock as she continued "To be able to heal others and protect them is what I wish to do in my life. Just as you all and Sesshomaru-sama have done for me, I want to do for others"

Kikyo shook her head this young girl had no idea the responsibilities being a priestess held "You don't know what you'll be getting into"

"I DO" Rin screamed in defiance "I understand the things I'd have to give up to be strong" she looked down once more "But I don't care, it's what I wish"

Kikyo sighed "Then I shall train you"

Rin brightened and bubbled with excitement as Kagome stared at her in shock. "You can't be serious" she said to the elder woman

Kikyo looked from Rin back to her "It's what she wants, she wants to be able to defend herself and others. As a priestess I cannot let someone who wants to do good for the world go untrained"

"Aren't you forgetting one thing" Kagome looked at her in exasperation "Sesshomaru-sama and Kaede-sama"

Kikyo looked to the girl, she had forgotten "That's true"

"We could talk to Kaede-baa-chan" Rin pleaded "Just let me go with you" she bowed

Before Kagome could reply with a no Inuyasha cut in "Let the girl train with you"

Kagome looked back at him "Inuyasha"

"Look I'm not entirely for it either" he looked to the young girl who he shared similarities with "But what if she comes across a horde or something else and can't defend herself. She'll have to learn to do it eventually"

Kagome weighed his words as Kikyo nodded. Finally submitting she said "Okay, but we have to tell Kaede-sama first"

"YAY" Rin screamed joyously losing the maturity she had just displayed moments before

The three of them just laughed and followed her as she bounded for Kaede's hut

* * *

"Ye can't be serious about training this child" Kaede told them after they relayed the idea

"Yes we are" Kikyo told her "Quite serious"

"Don't ye think it'd be too dangerous?" she asked them cautiously

"It'll be dangerous here too" Kagome told her "So we'll train her to be able to defend herself"

Kaede pondered their idea and admitted it would be beneficial, she didn't like this ominous aura she continued to feel and knew the child would need to be able to protect herself should the need arise. "If ye truly believe that it would help, then train her well" she gave her consent

Rin jumped from her seat where she had remained quiet "Thank you Kaede-baa-chan" she bowed out of instinct

Kaede smiled at the child, maybe it was for the best. She had no idea how she'd feel if something happened to her. "But ye should take this" she went to a corner in the hut and pulled a short-bow from below a plank

"What's this" Rin asked her as she accepted it

"It is the bow I began with as a child around your age" she smiled "I wish for ye to keep it"

Rin smiled "I will always Kaede-baa-chan"

The other three smiled as they continued to gather Rin's things. "So that just leaves one thing" Kagome began to remind them "Sesshomaru-sama"

"I think it would be best if ye just went on and I shall tell him on his next visit" Kaede replied wisely

The other two priestesses nodded as they emerged from the hut to the gathered crowd of Miroku, Sango, their children and Shippo.

"Is it true Rin-chan" Shippo began towards the girl "You're leaving too"

"Yes Shippo, I'm going to learn to be brave and strong like you" the remark made the kitsune blush

"Well come back soon okay" Shippo said to her as she nodded

"Are you sure this would be for the best" the young mother told her friend

"Not entirely but the other three have already decided that we should" she looked at Rin discreetly "And who knows maybe it'll be beneficial"

Sango nodded "As long as she can remain safe"

Soon the three of them were all packed and were about to begin their journey.

"Come back soon ladies" Miroku said with a bow

"It'll be a couple of months at the longest" Kikyo assured him as she strapped a small bag to her back

"That'll be a long time without seeing you" Inuyasha said before kissing her cheek, causing her to blush

Kagome noticed this and turned to walk away with drooped shoulders. Noticing her behavior Kikyo broke from Inuyasha's embrace "It won't be too long"

Inuyasha saddened, how long would she let the guilt consume her? "If you say so"

"I do" she turned to the rest of them "Now farewell to you all"

"Good bye" they all chimed in unison

"Kag-ome, Kag-ome" the two twin daughters who had just finished hugging Rin called after the priestess causing her to turn around. "Farewell" they said in broken pieces

She smiled at them and waved "I'll be back soon to tell you two wonderful stories"

With that the two daughters brightened before attacking Rin again. "I will miss you both" she told them before pulling away and following after the two priestesses

The two parties exchanged goodbye's once more as they began their journey.

Inuyasha hung back and sighed, he hoped that they'd all remain safe. He had a bad feeling something would happen.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. I hope you all aren't mad at me gomen nasai. I still hope that you all will wish to read and review. Plus thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**


End file.
